


200 Years Won't Change How I Feel About You

by ShadowsByDay



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Angst and Smut, Drunk Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, Nephew!Shaun, sole doesn't know what he's doing anymore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 03:37:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9639194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowsByDay/pseuds/ShadowsByDay





	

Lucifer sighed and ran a hand over his face.

“Yes,” he said quietly, sounding both forlorn and tired. “I'm over two hundred years old.”

Piper gaped for a moment, and then whistled. “Oh my god. 'The Man Out of Time.'”

Luce nodded, keeping his eyes aimed anywhere but MacCready, whom he was suddenly hyper-aware of. He wasn't quite sure why, though. His identity hadn't really bothered him before, and the people at Sanctuary knew he'd been in Vault 111. But for the most part, he supposed he had liked his anonymity across the Commonwealth. No more dishonorable discharge, and no more hiding the truth about his marriage.

And a part of him deep down was terrified of MacCready's reaction.

The rest of the interview, Lucifer's attention was divided between diving back into unwanted memories, and feeling MacCready's gaze burning a hole in the back of his head. When the interview turned to Shaun, though, Lucifer's mood darkened.

The rest of the interview passed in a blur, and Luce only really came back to when the door to Publik Occurrences was closing behind him, and the semi-fresh air of Diamond City was washing over him. He took a deep breath, trying to put his mind at ease.

“So,” MacCready said from beside him. “200 years old, huh?”

Lucifer sighed, eyes focused on the ground. “Listen, I should have told you-”

“Nah, man. You're lookin' pretty good for your age.” Surprised, Luce looked over at MacCready, who looked strangely at ease with the new information. The man turned his gaze from the streets of Diamond City to meet Lucifer's blue eyes. “What? You'll tell me when you're ready. Or you won't, whatever. It's your past.”

His eyes, slightly hidden by the brim of his hat, trailed over to follow the crowds of residents heading for the wall, and took a step down into the street. “Hey, let's go see where they're going.”

Luce offered no protest and followed quietly. The crowds led to a raised stage pushed up against the green wall, where Mayor McDonough was giving a speech. MacCready took a seat at the end of one of the back benches, and Luce chose to stand behind him. Instead of focusing on the Mayor's rantings on the Institute, Lucifer's mind wandered to the last time he'd seen Nora alive. For a moment, he swore that the air around him was frozen, penetrating him, and a gunshot echoed around him.

“Oh, man! Where'd you learn how to do that?” MacCready practically moaned, jolting Lucifer back to the present. His eyes widened when he realized his hands had turned their way to his companion's shoulders, absentmindedly giving him a massage the way he'd used to do to Nora.

He quickly pulled his hands back, muttering a quiet apology.

MacCready shot him a confused look over his shoulder. “What for? It felt good.”

He turned back to face the stage, and Lucifer blinked. He hesitated for a moment before reaching back out. MacCready didn't say anything else, but Luce could feel his muscles relax under his fingertips.

When the audience broke out in applause and began to disperse, Lucifer pulled his hands back again and MacCready stood up. “I know what you heard is a lot to take in, but...” Lucifer said, walking away from the thinning crowds, “I didn't tell Piper everything. Shaun… isn't my son. He's my nephew.”

MacCready raised an eyebrow and asked, “Then why did you tell Piper that he was?”

Lucifer shrugged one shoulder, running a hand through his long, blond hair. “Habit, I guess. I don't know. It was before I was… discharged… from the army. My brother and Nora spent a few nights together. Then when I came back, he found out that she was pregnant and ran off. He's never been the mature type. Anyways, her parents were going to kill her when they found out, so I agreed to marry her, and the two of us could cover everything up. Nora and I were really good friends, but I don't think we ever loved each other. Like that, anyways. But it doesn't make what happened hurt any less, and Shaun is like the son I never got to have. So yes, I'm going to find him.” After a slight pause, he clenched a fist and added quietly, “I owe Nora that much.”

MacCready was silent for a moment, simply looking the blond over. Then he set a hand on Lucifer's shoulder and said, “That sounds rough, man. I guess life's always a bi- ...jerk, even when the world isn't dealing with nuclear fallout. I'm gonna help you find Shaun, okay? If you want me to.”

Luce drew in a breath of air and nodded. “I appreciate it. Listen, I'm gonna go for a walk. Clear my head, or whatever. You can head to the Dugout, alright? I'll meet up with you later tonight or in the morning, whichever. Tell Vadim hi for me.”

MacCready nodded and slid his hand off of Luce's shoulder. “Alright. Just don't stay out too long, yeah? Feels like a radiation storm's brewing.”

It was Lucifer's turn to nod, and then he watched as his companion walked away. Then he tousled his hair again before wandering into the deserted gardens and quieter sections of the city. He stayed out as long as he could, letting his thoughts consume him, but barely an hour later as the skies were darkening with the approach of nightfall, the air was getting uncomfortably warm and the distant rolls of thunder were getting closer. Driven by the desire to not become irradiated, he headed for the inn.

The solitude had done little to clear his mind. If anything, it had only made matters worse. The noise of the crowd in the inn was a slight shock after the quiet of the fields, but it gave Luce other things to focus on, a fact for which he was grateful.

He scanned the people gathered instinctively, sizing up any potential threats. This was a habit from both being in enemy territory during his army days and wandering the world ravaged by nuclear fallout. His eyes focused on a particularly muscular man clad in leather as he made his way to the bar, where he'd spotted MacCready laughing loudly with Vadim.

Lucifer suppressed a sigh as he drew closer, realizing that the brunet he called his companion was drunk, and laughing louder than he should have been. MacCready turned at the right moment and caught sight of him, hiccuping a happy, “Luci!”

He launched himself at Lucifer, who barely managed to catch the thin man before he could hit the floor. Brow furrowed, Luce looked down at the giggling mass of MacCready and asked, “How much did you drink?”

“Not much,” he slurred as he grinned, slumping onto the counter to keep his balance as Lucifer deposited him on one of the stools. The blond didn't believe him, though, and raised an eyebrow as he looked up at Vadim.

The bartender smiled sheepishly, holding up his hands. “Sorry, man. I gave him one and then he just wouldn't stop. I swear!”

Suppressing a laugh, Lucifer swung one of MacCready's arms around his shoulders and pulled him up to his feet. “Alright. C'mon, bud. Let's get you to bed.”

“Don't wanna go t' bed,” he pouted, digging his heels in a little. “'M fine.”

Lucifer readjusted his grip on the brunet's arm and tugged him forward. “We've got to leave early tomorrow. You won't be happy if you're hungover.”

MacCready grumbled, but that made him stop dragging his feet. Yefim intercepted them on their way to the rooms, telling Lucifer that MacCready had paid for one for the night. Thanking him and promising to let him know if they'd want a second one, Luce managed to drag his companion into the room and shut the door. 

He leaned over slightly to drop the brunet on the bed, who only tightened his grip on Lucifer's neck and refused to let go. Luce grunted and tried to pry MacCready off, but the smaller man was stronger than he'd realized, and they ended up tumbling onto the bed. Luce landed on top of MacCready, who let out an, “Oof!” as the air was forced out of his lungs.

Lucifer struggled for a moment to separate his limbs from his companion's, who was suddenly rather quiet and turning red. For a moment, Lucifer worried that he was suffocating the smaller man, but then he realized that MacCready was blushing. Belatedly, he figured out that the man wasn't as drunk as he'd been acting in the bar.

Luce pushed himself up, putting his weight on the thin mattress rather than MacCready. Before he could fully pull himself up, though, the brunet reached up and hooked a hand on Lucifer's forearm, holding him in place.

“Wait, please. Don't go,” he said in a small voice, unable to meet Lucifer's eyes.

The blond hesitated for a moment, staring down at the man he'd been traveling with as though this were the first time he was truly seeing him. Luce briefly studied the way that MacCready's skin colored in the hollow of his neck and how his cheek tensed as he clenched his teeth. Then, Lucifer slowly laid back down, withdrawing his arm so that he was next to MacCready rather than on top of him.

A span of several heartbeats passed in the silent room, and then MacCready rolled over, pressing his front against Luce's side and burying his face in Luce's neck. Lucifer tensed slightly, and then forced himself to relax and loop his arm around MacCready's shoulders.

“'M sorry,” the brunet said, voice muffled. Lucifer was suddenly very aware of the way the other man's lips felt against his neck as he spoke. “I know I can be a pain in the a- ...neck.”

“You're not a pain,” Luce replied easily, trying to wipe the thought away. “You're my friend, MacCready, and I'm going to help you. Even if that means hauling your drunk ass off the barroom floor.”

He chuckled at that, the noise vibrating against Luce's skin, but a moment later he asked quietly, “'M just a friend?”

Lucifer stiffened again at the half-confession, feeling the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. He sought for some sort of response, ending up with, “You're drunk.”

“On the contrary,” MacCready muttered, “I don't think 'm drunk enough.”

Then the brunet was on top, feverishly pressing his lips against Lucifer's as though the world were ending (again). Luce was surprised to find his body responding automatically, kissing back with no hesitation. MacCready took this as all the answer he needed, and his fingers began to run through Luce's long, blond locks, tugging on them a bit.

The taller man gasped automatically when MacCready pulled on his hair sharply, which gave the brunet the chance to stick his tongue in Lucifer's mouth. The kiss became heated and sloppy, due to both the fact that MacCready was tipsy and saliva was coating their lips, but neither one really seemed to care.

When they pulled apart for air, Lucifer simply lied there for a moment, panting and trying to process what had just happened. MacCready wasn't in the mood to stop, though, and he turned his attention to pulling apart the collar of Luce's shirt and peppering kisses against his neck and collarbone. At one point, he bit down harshly enough to draw a quiet groan from Lucifer.

“MacCready,” the blond growled lowly, voice full of irritation and lust.

It only served to make the brunet pause, though, staring up at Lucifer with big, blue eyes through his lashes in an unconsciously seductive way. “I like it when you say my name like that,” he said quietly, one of his hands beginning to pick at the straps on Lucifer's shirt.

“I can tell,” Luce replied, feeling how obviously interested MacCready's body was against his thigh. He wasn't oblivious to the way his own member had perked up, either, but he wasn't going to point that out. “Are you… sure you want to be doing this?”

“Absolutely,” came the response, with no trace of hesitation. Either the alcohol had emboldened him, or… Lucifer didn't want to think about an alternative.

With a quiet growl, he moved his hands from where they'd been resting on MacCready's shoulders to the straps and buckles of his shirt. In a few, deft movements, Lucifer was shirtless and the article of clothing was in a heap on the other side of the room. MacCready's tattered trenchcoat and shirt joined it a moment later, and Lucifer sat up, holding MacCready on his lap with one arm.

The brunet got no chance to protest, since Luce had his mouth jammed against his to silence any protests as he flipped the both of them over. Then MacCready was on his back, Lucifer hovering over him with a hand on either side of his partner's head. Engaged in the fierce lip-lock, Lucifer started trailing his hand downward, flicking MacCready's nipples and tracing nonsensical patterns into his skin. The smaller man moaned at all the appropriate moments, which Luce swallowed happily. He briefly wondered how the wastelanders got their porn, since there was no doubt that it had ever gone out of existence. Then he pushed the though aside as his fingertips brushed against the fabric of MacCready's pants.

The ex-gunner felt this as well, and his hips bucked up slightly, as though to tell Lucifer to get a move on. Smiling wryly and breaking the kiss to breathe, the blonde tugged apart the opening in the fabric, pulling the pants down just far enough to free his erection. Then he wrapped his hand around the shaft, giving MacCready a few, rough tugs.

MacCready all but melted, and he reached out a hand to pry at the buttons on Lucifer's pants. Luce had half a mind to stop him, but then he relented and focused his attention on the brunet's dick instead. It took a few tries, but when MacCready had succeeded in unbuttoning the pants and pushing them down a ways, Luce almost gasped at the sudden lack of pressure on his cock. 

When MacCready started to tug and stroke at Lucifer's dick, Luce bit off a warning, “MacCready...” but he wasn't quite sure what he was warding the smaller man off of.

“Please,” the brunet whispered, not stopping in his ministrations, “call me RJ.”

Luce grunted and paused long enough to gently slap MacCready's hand away. Then he pressed his cock against RJ's and wrapped his hand around them both. With a few, quick strokes, they were both panting like dogs, too caught up in the moment to even make much noise. Lucifer was far from gentle, but the way MacCready was arching his back and gasping said that he didn't mind too much.

It only took a couple more rough twists before Luce could feel the edge approaching. He leaned down slightly and whispered a quiet, “RJ,” in MacCready's ear right before they both came, neither one able to tell who'd been the first to go over the edge.

They sat their for a moment afterwards, each lost in the ecstasy, panting and shaking. Then Lucifer lowered himself back down next to MacCready and yanked a thin cloth out of one of the pockets on his pants to clean them up. MacCready hummed quietly when Luce wiped him down, eyes closed and body relaxed. He was fast falling asleep, Luce realized, and the blond didn't disturb him as he did.

When sleep had claimed him, Lucifer gingerly rose from the bed and retrieved his clothing from the far wall. He glanced over at MacCready when he muttered something in his sleep and rolled over. The man looked a lot smaller without his coat in the empty bed, and Luce carefully draped the overcoat on his companion.

Then he sighed as he quietly let himself out of the room, wondering if indulging the tipsy man had really been the best choice.


End file.
